legoalphateamfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Team
Alpha Team is a Lego theme released in 2001 and discontinued in 2005. Storyline 2001 Alpha Team started out as a basic top secret group, under the leadership of Dash Justice. At that time, Ogel has made evil orbs that can turn ordinary civilians into mindless drones to serve as his slaves. However, he was defeated when Alpha Team entered the picture and broke the power of the evil orbs to restore the drones back to normal. They captured Ogel and destroyed the orb machine (found in the Alpha Team video game). However, Ogel managed to escape. 2002 The year is 2002 and Alpha Team has changed slightly. The toyline is known as: Mission Deep Sea. Ogel is back with more sinister looking drones that remained from the year 2001. Ogel also has revised the evil orb so that he could turn ordinary sea creatures into mutants that serve him. Ogel's left hand was replaced by a transparent red hook that can still hold things (the Lego minifigure).It is uncertain of how he got the red hook. Rumor has it that he lost his left hand while battling Alpha Team. Alpha Team's helper, TeeVee (a television with legs and antennae) can now turn into a deep sea rover for small openings and scouting around the sea embankment. In the webtoon, Into the Deep, Ogel's sinister plan for the mutant sea animals was destroyed when Dash reversed the orb factory controls, thus reverting all the sea animals back to normal. However, Ogel escaped again by detaching the cockpit on his Mutant Squid vehicle. After this sub-theme ended, Crunch and Cam were never seen in any other set. Some believe that they both died trying to catch him because of Ogel's bombs. Others believe that Crunch and Cam were still alive, but either quit the team or were not assigned to the 2004 missions. 2003 There were never any new Alpha team sets in 2003 except for one from the mission deep sea line. Therefore, it was assumed by many to be cancelled. 2004-2005 Alpha Team went into massive revision. The Alpha Team symbol was known as deep freeze. Diamond Tooth and Arrow (in that order), are new agents and Ogel replaced his red hook with a transparent blue hook. Alpha Team has more tech than usual. Their vehicles have a new feature: they can initiate Alpha Mode, a feature that transforms one vehicle to another without disassembling and rebuilding. This time, Ogel's plan has gone from mind controlling to causing damage to the world. His plan was to freeze the world at his base in Antarctica with ice orbs, and as revealed later, to freeze time itself as well. Ice Orbs are completely different from the evil orbs Ogel made earlier, as they no longer cause mutations/brainwashing, but instead freezes everything on touch. Alpha Team tracked him down to Antarctica and ended up battling each other. While Alpha Team raced to Ogel's fortress in a desperate gamble to stop him from freezing time, Ogel ended up freezing almost all Alpha Team. However, Charge and TeeVee couldn't be found in the iceboxes. When all hope was lost, drones started to do a random and quite frankly, very funny thing: they began to steal interesting landmarks. Then Zed, a special agent of Alpha Team, arrived at Antarctica. He melted the ice around the other agents and set off on his own mission. While the other agents were stopping Ogel's drones, Ogel appeared in the Scorpion Orb Launcher, his own vehicle that could convert into the Viper Escape. Ogel and Zed battled. At the same time, the Lego Magazine had invited fans to write their own stories of who won and what will happen next. The Lego Magazine didn't show the results, but it was assumed that Zed had won the conflict and the world was restored to normal. Then again, it's possible that Ogel could return with yet another sinister plan. Characters Alpha Team Main Characters * [[Dash Justice|'Dash Justice']] * Radia * Crunch * Diamond Tooth * Charge * [[Cam Attaway|'Cam Attaway']]' ' * [[Flex|'Flex']]' ' Other Characters * [[Arrow|'Arrow']]' ' * [[Gearbox|'Gearbox']] * [[Zed|'Zed']]' ' * [[Tee-Vee|'Tee-Vee']]' ' Ogel's Army * [[Ogel|'Ogel']] * Skeleton Drones * Super Ice Drone:' A Skeleton Drone with a black head that pilots the Scorpion Orb Laucher. Evil Orbs An Evil Orb is Ogel's main tool for all the missions. There are three types. * [[Mind Control Orb|'Mind Control Orb]] * [[Mind Control Orb 2.0|'Mind Control Orb 2.0']]: Same as first, only it also allows Ogel to take over sea creatures minds as well as humans (in the Into The Deep webtoon on the Alpha Team website, Cam mentioned that Ogel re-engineered the orbs so that they caused mutations). * [[Ice Orb|'Ice Orb']] Ogel Bases Ogel has had several bases in the series. * Ogel Island Laboratory: Ogel grows the plants used in the evil orbs here in his massive greenhouses and ships them out in Plant Shipping Crates. They are sent out by his Trouble Train. * Goo Caverns : Ogel harvests the goo used in the evil orbs here which are put in barrels. Both Plant Shipping Crates and barrels of goo are put in his Trouble Sub and shipped to the next base. * Ogel's Undersea Base: The plants and goo are unloaded from his Trouble Sub. Also, all the components of the evil orbs are put together here, at the D.O.O.M. (Device for Ominous Orb Manufacture) Machine. * Ogel's Hidden Arctic Base: Ogel loads the evil orbs from his undersea base onto the Boggle Rocket here. His plan was to launch them all over the world and turn everyone into his slave. Bases Found in Sets Ogel has several bases in the form of LEGO sets. All of his hideouts have a big skull on them . * Ogel Control Center: Ogel and his drones load Evil Orbs into into the Boggle Rocket, allowing him to drop them on civilians and turn the world into his slave. This set differs from the other bases as Dash usually makes a second appearance in a smaller vehicle. * Ogel's Mission Deep Sea Base: This base allows Ogel to fire menacing Evil Orb Missiles at unsuspecting AT agents by surprise. It sports a missile launcher, 2 Skeleton Drones, 2 Orb Missiles, and Evil Orb, and Ogel as defense forces. This set also featured Dash in his AT Sub. And also included Ogel's Aqua-Gator. (A sub that is made to look like an alligator.) * Ogel Mountain Fortress : This is where ice orbs are created and where Ogel hatches the plan to freeze the world. In the set, it includes Ogel, two drones, and two Alpha team agents: Arrow and Dash. The set also includes the Solar Speeder: the Alpha team scout vehicle equipped with only a missile launcher that can open the gate of Ogel's fortress. Games The Alpha team storyline has been mainly told through various games. There was a video game released in 2000 in which Agent Dash had to rescue the other Alpha Team members from Ogel and stop production of the mind control orbs. As he rescued each agent, you could use them too, in certain levels. The last level, "Mission Control", involved stopping his Boggle Rocket from takeoff to deny Ogel world domination. The original Alpha Team video game was developed for LEGO Media by the award-winning special effects company Digital Domain. When the original video game was in development, its working title was "LEGO Logic," and the team was called "TILT (Trans-International Lego Team)." There were also several online games made using Macromedia Flash. * The first centered around Dash and Cam thwarting Ogel's plan to control the world's weather. * The second starred Dash, Cam, Radia, TeeVee and the Mission Deep Sea. This one has included sound (the characters spoke instead of dialogue bubbles). * The next was a three-part game centering around the 2004/2005 storyline. Unlike the other two games, which centered around the characters solving various puzzles, this game centered more about the vehicles, although agents could get out to infiltrate Ogel's bases. There are three missions in this theme. # The First Encounter # Drone's Menace # Ogel's Fortress In the first mission, you have to scout around. In the second mission, you have to scare the drones and rescue Radia. in the third mission, you have to find Ogel's fortress, then defeat him, but he escapes. Products 2001/Original * 6771 Ogel Command Striker Minifigures: Ogel * 6772 Alpha Team Cruiser Minifigures: Radia * 6773 Alpha Team Helicopter Minifigures: Dash * 6774 Alpha Team ATV Minifigures: Flex, Cam * 6775 Alpha Team Bomb Squad Minifigures: Tee Vee, Crunch, Charge * 6776 Ogel Control Center Minifigures: Ogel, Drone Minion Commanders (Two) 2002/Mission Deep Sea * 1425/4800 Dash Jet Sub Minifigures: Dash * 1426 Cam Wing Diver Minifigures: Cam * 1427/4798 Ogel Marine Slizer Minifigures: Ogel * 3391 Dash * 4788 Ogel Mutant Ray Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (Two) Animals: Octopus * 4789 AT Aquatic Mech Minifigures: Dash Animals: Black Sawfish * 4790 Alpha Team Robot Diver Minifigures: Charge * 4791 Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter Minifigures: Flex * 4792 Alpha Team Navigator and ROV Minifigures: Cam * 4793 Ogel Shark Sub Minifigures: Skeleton Drones (Two), Drone Pilot * 4794 Alpha Team Command Patrol Minifigures: Radia, Crunch * 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub Minifigures: Dash, Ogel, Skeleton Drones (Two) * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid Minifigures: Ogel * 4797 Ogel Mutant Killer Whale Minifigures: Skeleton Drone * 4799 Ogel Drone Octopus Minifigures: Skeleton Drone Animals: Octopus 2004-2005/Mission Deep Freeze * 4742 Chill Speeder Minifigures: Flex. * 4743 Ice Blade Minifigures: Charge. * 4744 Tundra Tracker Minifigures: Diamond Tooth, Radia. * 4745 Blue Eagle versus Snow Crawler Minifigures: Dash, Ice Drone. * 4746 Mobile Command Center Minifigures: Charge, Radia, Tee-Vee, Ice Drone, Arrow. * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress Minifigures: Dash, Ogel, Arrow, Ice Drones (Two) * 4770 Blizzard Blaster Minifigures: Zed, Ice Drone. * 4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher Minifigures: Super Ice Drone, Flex. Alpha Modes * X-1 Snowbot Defender (4742) * IC-2 Helicopter (4743) * Magma Drill (4744) * Ice Glider (4745) * Command Center (4746) * Ice Shark (4770) * Viper Escape (4774)